Songfic: Naruto's Carnival of Rust
by rulerofwind
Summary: It's been two weeks since she died. How will Naruto react to their favorite song? Read on.  I suck at summaries


**Hey everyone. This is my very first story, well on this site anyways. Read, enjoy and please leave comments and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this in any shape or form. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, no matter how much I wish that it belong to me.**

The blonde jinchuuriki stood up after the many, many cheers from his fellow shinobi and kunoichi. There was no life left in the boy as he made his way up to the stage. He'd been in this permanent seeming state since the incident, and his friends were tired of the normally hyper ninja walking around quieter than shino, so they had threw a karaoke party, where EVERYONE had to sing. Naruto took the microphone and looked to kakashi, who glumly nodded for him to begin. The music started up and naruto prepared to sing. Suddenly, memories flooded the boy's head, and he struggled to hold back the tears.

Carnival of rust- poets of the fall

_Do you breathe the name, of your savior, in your hour of need?_

- the entire audience was silent as they listened to his wonderful tenor voice, although dull. naruto saw the moment he laid eyes on his blonde love. They were at the prelims of the chuunin exams watching the fight of gaara vs lee and their eyes glanced up at each other at the same time, no emotion evident between either of them.

_And taste the blame, if the flavor, should remind you of greed?_

-he remembered the fight against gaara outside of the third exam stadium. Gaara had knocked the girl away ruthlessly, and naruto had caught her before her back connected with the unforgiving tree.

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, till you cannot lie still?_

-it was becoming a losing battle for naruto against his tears as he was reminded of the first kiss he shared with his love, with her wrapping her arms around his neck.

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil, come closing in for a kill?_

-a few tears escaped naruto's eyes as he saw the event that ended it all. He and the blonde girl were walking down the streets of the leaf village while she held a sleeping child on her back, talking about fans and wind chakra, when a figure landed in front of them, killer intent. After screaming something about a monster bearing bitch, Sasuke lunged at them, taking the girl far away, causing the little girl to fall. Naruto had caught her quickly, not even disturbing the child's sleep.

Naruto had run after them, clutching the small girl to his chest, but he was too late.

Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground to the beat of the music, startling the ninja before him, causing them to look up at naruto, who had tears falling freely down his face now.

_Come feed the rain, cause i'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust. Yeah feed the rain, cause without your love my life, ain't nothing but this carnival of rust._

-naruto did not sing this part as the music continued without him. He kneeled on the ground, head down, overcome by his grief

_Ohhhhhhhh!_

"temari!" naruto cried, raising his head up to the sky. Kakashi stopped the music and everything was quiet, save from the sobs of naruto. A little girl squirmed out of gaara's lap and ran onto the stage. She knelt by the sobbing man and placed her hand on his face. His head snapped up to stare into the mirror image of the child's mother, causing more tears to escape.

"daddy, it's okay. Remember what you told me? Mommy is watching both of us right now. She isn't gone, not from our hearts." she whispered to her father. Naruto looked at her incrediously, then took her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "yes, i remember ayame." he whispered. She wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

'why sasuke, why did you have to take her away from us?' naruto mentally shouted. It had been two weeks since temari died. Sasuke had disappeared; no one knew where he was, not even a track to follow him. All the other ninja slowly walked up to the blonde boy, giving their condolences. Especially gaara and kankuro, who were taking the death of their sister as well as the jinchuuriki. They knelt and cried together.


End file.
